Facardes
by NeverEndingFandoms18
Summary: Patsy's world falls apart when she knows Delia is in a relationship and there are terrible consequences. I do not own CTM...ect ABANDONED, please see my profile for more info but please feel free to read
1. Chapter 1

Façades

 **Paring Patsy and Delia. I do not own CTM, obviously the BBC does. Any mistakes are my own. Might just be a standalone one shot.**

"Patsy!"

…

"Patsy!"

…..

"Patsy for god sake stops!"

I stopped and Delia nearly collided into me. I did not turn around. How could i? I just stopped.

"Can you even bear to look at me Pats?"

The truthful answer is no. I could not. Because if I did, I know that I would burst into tears. I felt her hand rest on my arm. I did not have the heart to pull away. Delia slowly pulled me round to face her; I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Patsy please just look at me."

I wanted to run and hide. To get anywhere apart from here, in this moment in time, in this alleyway standing with the girl I am in love with.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" the word slipped from my lips before I could stop it. I was looking straight at Delia, meeting her eye. She looked devastated. And upset, there was tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes. I am sorry."

I broke the eye contact and looked back down at the pavement. I did not want to hear her excuses.

"I need to go." Once more, my mouth worked before my brain. I never did think about what I was going to say first.

"I do not want you to Pats. You just stormed out."

"Can you blame me?"

Now Delia looked down. "I did not think you would take it this badly."

I took a step back. This badly? Was I not reacting like a completely normal human being? How was I meant to react?

"Delia, you have a boyfriend. I thought we had something. We had an agreement."

I felt my stomach turn over as she gave a little half smile to herself. I thought I was going to be sick.

"You have had boyfriends Patsy."

I opened by mouth and promptly closed it. "That was before I met you. Have I had a boyfriend since then?"

Delia did not answer, she continued looked at the ground.

I stepped closer and whispered "did I Delia?"

She finally looked up, tears ready to run down her checks. "No Patsy."

"Then why-?"

"Why did I decide to go out with Harvey Jones?"

I nodded; I did not trust myself to say anything else.

£because I am Linley Patsy. That's why."

"You're lonely?"

Delia nodded and stepped closer. "You do not know what it is like. All the girls in my lodgings have boyfriends. I did not like being the odd one out."

"What about me?" my voice came out nothing more of a whisper. I could feel myself trembling. It was getting hearder to breathe.

She placed both of her hands on my arms and drew me close. "You know we will always have something patsy. And I promise I will see you on a regular basis."

"But we remain friends."

Delia nodded cupped the side of my face. "I will always love you. Forever Pats."

I pulled back, Delia almost losing her balance. My vision was becoming cloudy and my chest was feeling so tight.

"I hope you and Harvey Jones are very happy together." My voice was wobbling. I turned on my heel and walked down the alleyway. I heard Delia running after me, calling my name. She grabbed my arm, this time I did not stop, I did not turn round. I pulled away and started to run. After a while, I could not hear Delia shouting me or her heels clicking on the pavement as she ran after me.

I slowed down as I reached the dock. There was hardly anyone about. It was late now, but after a few years in the East End, I know this place like the back of my hand. I knew I would not get lost. It was not possible.

I sank myself down on a bench looking over the river and let my emotions give way. I let the hot tears run down my face; I could feel the last piece of my heart breaking as sobs rocked my body. God it was horrible. It was then I felt the first drops of rain hit me. I raise my eyes to the dark and ominous sky. Suited my mood perfectly.

I wiped my face on the shelve of my cardigan. How dare Delia? It was almost as if she was keeping me hanging. In case, things did not work out with a man of hers. She was not considering my feeling at all. Did I mean nothing to her? I do not know how she can feel lonely. Now I had to live everyday as if nothing had ever happened. I had to try to forget her, forget my feelings for her. How was I meant to start?

The heavens opened and the rain poured down in buckets. I knew that if I did not move I would get soaked to the skin. I might even get ill. However, I could not or would not move. I did not have the energy. I self the rain pool at my feet, seep into my clothes and run down my skin.

Eventually, my body worked and I stood up. My mind working automatically and was telling my body what to do. My tears were mixing with the rain running down my face so it did not even look like I was crying.

It was getting heavier. I saw Nonnatus House at last. I climbed the steps and sank down against the step, my head banging against the wood. I did not notice the pain at first until I reached up and touched it. There was red on my fingers. How did that happen?

The rain must have been blown sideways by the wind for even under cover I was still getting wet.

"help." My voice was barely above a whisper, my throat incredibly sore. Christ had my head always been spinning? It was making me feel sick.

Oh Delia, how could you do this to me? I loved you with every single part of me. And you throw it back at me as if nothing has even happened between us. You have been going out with this person for over two months and you never told me. Has everything about us been a lie?

I could feel myself slipping to the side, my head hitting the step and resting in a pool of water. What I did not know is that it was colouring red. The darkness over took and I finally fell asleep.

 **Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Facardes Chapter 2

Façades

Chapter two

 **Authors note: a few people have asked me to upload another chapter so here it is.**

 **I want to apologise for the** **abominable** **spelling, grammar and structure mistakes in the last chapter. I am so bad at proof reading, but I am thankfully getting better as I'm halfway through my first year at uni studying creative writing. I will try better this time.**

 **Any mistakes are my own…I do not own Call the Midwife, the BBC does ect**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

Trixie placed the last of her instruments in the autoclave when she thought she heard something. It sounded like a bang, like someone was banging at the door.

She stepped out into the hallway and glanced up and down. The nuns were at compline. Barbra and Nurse Crane were at a birth. Patsy was out seeing a friend. She was manning the telephone. Patsy was meant to be home soon as she was on nights tonight.

Trixie wiped her damp hands down her uniform and stepped towards the door. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, something was wrong. She had a remarkable sense for it.

As she neared the door, she could hear it raining heavily. She pitted anyone who was foolish to be out in this kind of weather.

Pulling open the door, she stopped. Her hand flew to her chest as her heart thumped against her ribcage. For a moment, she couldn't move. Her eyes were locked on the body in front of her. She could just see flaming red hair peeking out from under the body. She kept her eyes on the redness of the water that was pooling around the lifeless form.

"Patsy!"

Trixie dropped to her knees as tears burned behind her eyes. She gently reached out and touched Patsy's soaking wet arm.

"Help!" Someone help me!" Trixie was almost surprised at the force of her own voice. It carried down the hallway, she could hear it echoing back towards her. "Someone help me!"

She could hear running footsteps. Turning back, she tried to rouse the nurse in front of her. Her own uniform was getting wet as she crouched further into the water. She pulled Patsy on her lap and cradles her head. Patsy's skin was deathly white, it was cold to the touch, there were stark rings under her eyes, and her lips had lost some of her colour. What concerned Trixie more was that streaks of blood slowly trickling down her forehead.

"Patsy? Sweetie can you hear me?" she whispered.

The footsteps reached her. Trixie raised her head and was relieved to see Sister Julienne, Sister Mary Cynthia and Doctor Turner rushing towards her.

"Nurse Franklin?" Sister Julienne crouched down. Then she watched as horror washed over the older woman's face.

"I've just found her Sister, I don't know how long she has been outside for. Sister she's so cold, she's soaking wet. There's blood Sister" Trixie let the words tumble out of her mouth as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

She felt Sister Julienne's hand on her arm. "Is there a pulse?" the sister-in-charge asked, her voice wobbling slightly.

Trixie nodded, suddenly feeling relived that she was no longer alone.

"We need to get her inside." Sister Julienne said, rising to her feet.

Doctor Turner stepped forward. He was ashen faced as he easily lifted Patsy from her lap and carried her into the sitting room with such ease for a man of his age.

Trixie held onto Sister Mary Cynthia offered hand and heaved herself to her feet. They shared a soft smile, before rushing through to the sitting room.

"We need to change her out of these clothes and see the damage to her head, it's still bleeding. And we need blankets and hot water bottles. Also a sugar solution to try and hydrate her again." Doctor Turner said, checking Patsy's pulse.

"Has she been attacked?" Trixie asked, her hand still around her chest. Her heart was hammering against her chest, adrenaline running through her veins.

"It's too early to say Nurse Franklin." Doctor Turner said as he straightened up. "But we need to get her warm immediately."

Trixie dashed away to the room she shared with Pasty and retrieved her pyjamas and plenty of blankets whilst Sister Mary Cynthia made hot water bottles and Sister Julienne sorted out bandages and gauze to try and clean the wound on Patsy's head. She pauses as she clutched the clothes to her chest and breathed them in. Tears ran down her face and she let them fall.

She couldn't lose Patsy. Not like this. Never like this.

Regaining her composure after a few minutes, she rushed back downstairs. Walking back into the sitting room. Doctor Turner caught her eye.

"Nurse Franklin, could you and Sister Julienne…" the man trailed off and lit a cigarette with shaky hands. He took a drag and breathed out whilst she stepped over to Patsy.

Sister Julienne was already undressing Patsy. She paused as Doctor Turner mumbled something about going to help Sister Mary Cynthia and he scurried from the room. Trixie placed Patsy's clothed down on the opposite chair and bent to help Sister Julienne clean the young nurse up.

Ever so gently, they pressed dry towels against Pasty's wet skin and tried to rub warmth back into her bones. Neither of them said anything as they carried out their task. Carefully they rolled an unconscious Patsy onto her front. And they stopped.

Trixie felt bile rise to the back of her throat. She looked away, at Sister Julienne who looked like she was going to collapse, her shaking hands clasped tightly around the wooden cross hanging from her neck.

All across Patsy's back, old scars and welts crisscrossed, interweaved and overlapped. They stood out from Pasty's pale skin.

Trixie's throat constricted as she quickly regained her composure. She tried to clear her throat. "Sister." She said, turning her head and picking up Patsy's warm clothes.

Sister Julienne blinked. "She must have got them in the improvement camp when she was in Singapore." The older woman whispered, tears threatening to run down her face.

"We have to get her dressed Sister." Trixie said firmly. She proceeded to dress Patsy with Sister Juliennes help. They fell back into an uneasy silence as they worked. Sister Mary Cynthia appeared and they placed hot water bottles around Patsy and tucked blankets around her.

Trixie felt her energy leave her as she was gently pushed down into an armchair and a cup of tea pressed into her hands. She raised her eyes from patsy's body and locked her eyes with Cynthia's.

"I can tend to her head injury Trixie. Just sit down for a while. I don't want you collapsing as well." Cynthia told her as she kneeled down next to the sofa and gently mopped the drying bloody away from Patsy's face and hairline.

Trixie forced herself to take a sip of tea. She was grateful Cynthia had sweetened it. "I don't understand how this has happened." She whispered, rubbing her forehead.

Cynthia gently pressed the cloth to the cut and swept the wet hair from Patsy's face. "We don't know until she wakes up Trix. Only then she can tell us." Trixie watched Cynthia repeat the action several times until she had steamed the bleeding. She patched up the cut and gently bushed Patsy's hair, taking out any hair pins. Then she began to wrap a long piece of gauze and bandage around the redhead.

Draining her cup, Trixie rose to her feet and sorted out Patsy's clothes. She looked up as Doctor Turner and Sister Julienne walked back into the room. Both of them still looked white faced, both of them still shaking slightly.

"Do you know where Nurse Mount was tonight, Nurse Franklin?" Sister Julienne asked her softly, her hands clasped in front of her tightly.

"I think-I think she was meeting Delia. I think they had plans Sister." Trixie said, switching her gaze to Patsy.

"I and Doctor Turner were discussing if it would be best if Patsy were transferred to the London." Sister Julienne continued, a heavy, emotion sigh leaving her body. She wobbled slightly and gripped onto the back of the settee.

"No!" it left her lips before she could stop it. "Sister, she could be better of her. We could take turns looking after her. She needs to be around people who know and love her." She said, her voice wobbling. "I understand Doctor, that if she gets worse or isn't responding to us, then we will transport her to hospital."

"Sister Mary Cynthia, how is she now?" Doctor Turner asked, stepping closer to the settee.

The young nun looked up and smiled softly. "Her temperature has dropped a little. Her breathing is a little better also. Her skin isn't as clammy and cold as it was. And I have managed to stem the bleeding, the cut on her head is only superficial, it's not that deep."

Trixie breathed out a sigh of relief. "Please Sister. Let me look after her. If she is worse in the morning, she will go to hospital. At least let me try. We have the medicine to deal with pneumonia if it develops." She held her breath as Sister Julienne and Doctor Turner exchanged looks.

"Alright Nurse Franklin." Doctor Turner said, offering her a smile. "Only as long as I stay with you."

"As you wish Doctor." Trixie said, smiling at them both. She was grateful that they were letting her try.

"Sister, can I quickly use your telephone to ring Shelagh? I don't want her to worry about where I am."

"Of course Doctor." Sister Julienne said then she stepped over to Trixie and Cynthia. "My prayers are with her Nurse Franklin. You know where to find me if you need help. Sister Mary Cynthia, are you staying?"

Cynthia stood up. "If it's alright with Trixie Sister."

Sister Julienne bid them goodnight and left them. Trixie saw the tiredness in the older woman's eyes, the concern and anxiety were clear on her face. She felt sorry for Sister Julienne, a shock like this couldn't do her any good.

"Trixie. Please will you try and get some sleep?" Cynthia's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife.

She shook her head. "You know I can't Sister."

Cynthia squeezed her hand. "You have been up since six this morning. You're worn out. Please get a few hours' sleep. I or Doctor Turner will wake you if there is any news. Please Trixie."

She felt her heart constrict at Cynthia's concern. "I'm sleeping down here." She said simply. Nothing more was said on the matter. They both knew it was fruitless to argue once her mind was made up.

Trixie settled down in the corner of the door and drew a blanket around her. She kept her eyes fixed on Patsy. The redhead hadn't made a noise since they found her. Hopefully in a few hours, she would wake up.

Her eyelids drooped slightly and she allowed herself to close them. Then she feel into a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N: thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think and of you would like another chapter-I really enjoyed writing this. It has taken some of my uni stress away!**


	3. Chapter 3

Façades

Chapter Three

 **Authors note: a few people have asked me to upload another chapter so here it is.**

 **I want to apologise for the** **abominable** **spelling, grammar and structure mistakes in the last chapter. I am so bad at proof reading, but I am thankfully getting better as I'm halfway through my first year at uni studying creative writing. I will try better this time.**

 **Any mistakes are my own…I do not own Call the Midwife, the BBC does ect**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

Someone was shaking her.

Trixie sat bolt upright, her back and neck protesting at the sudden movement. Her heart was hammering against her chest, partly from being jerked awake and partly due to the dream she had. About Patsy….laying for hours outside in the pouring rain….no one had found her…she died with no one around her, cold and alone….

"Trixie, are you awake?"

Pressing her knuckles to her eyes, Trixie rubbed the sleep from them and tried her best to slow her erratic breathing and heartrate. She blinked, at last focusing on her human alarm clock. Sister Mary Cynthia was crouched down, her face creased with concern and worry.

"Patsy?..." Trixie trailed off, she could see a bare sofa where the redhead was unconscious just minute's ago-wait. How long had she been asleep for? She glanced over at the clock on the mantleplace. She had been asleep for nearly three hours. "Sister, where is Patsy?" she couldn't stop the panic, the anger, the anxiety from her voice. Her fingers gripped the blanket that was draped around her.

Sister Mary Cynthia flinched as if she had been struck. Trixie instantly felt bad, she smiled softly and tried to ease her expression.

"Patsy has been taken to the London, we were worried about the swelling on her head when the cut is. Her breathing was becoming laboured, Doctor Turner thinks she has contracted pneumonia. Her skin was becoming pale and she was sweating even though she was cold to the touch. She hadn't woken up, we couldn't rouse her." The young nun informed her.

Adrenaline and anger shot through her veins. She sprang to her feet and paced the room, digging her nails into her hips to try and calm herself down. "Why was I not told? Why didn't you wake me, you said you would if she got worse! Why didn't someone wake me up?!"" she stopped, her eyes clouding over with tears. She was aching after being curled up on the sofa for a long period of time. But she couldn't sit down, she wouldn't be able to move. It felt as if the whole world was crashing around her. Everything was crumbling and she didn't know what to do.

Sister Mary Cynthia rushed over to her and enveloped her in a hug. Trixie allowed herself to crumble and let the sobs take over. She thought for a brief moment that her knees were going to give way, but Sister Mary Cynthia kept her upright. It was comforting, having someone to hold her. She never normally let her defence down, never let anyone see her fall apart. But it was different with Cynthia. They had been through so much together. It was Cynthia who welcomes her into Nonnatus House. They had become instant friends. Trixie was worried their friendship would cease to exist when Cynthia entered into the religious life, but she was proved wrong. They still were friends. They still pulled each other through. They were there if one of them ever needed a shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold.

Finally, she pulled herself together. Trixie wiped her tears away and smiled apologetically at her friend. Cynthia took her hands and squeezed them gently.

"Trixie, Patsy went downhill very quickly. A decision had to be made and we all thought it was best for her to go to hospital. Patsy might had quite a serious head injury, she had concussion. She will be well looked after at the London, you know she will." Sister Mary Cynthia said gently, rubbing circles on the back of her hands.

Trixie nodded, feeling all the anger seep out of her. She knew first hand at how situations can change in the blink of an eye. And Patsy was most important. Now her life was at risk.

"I want to see her."

Sister Mary Cynthia squeezed her hands again. "Trixie, it's getting late, I'm not sure the hospital staff will let you in. we still need to locate Patsy's family to let them know what has happened. Sister Julienne said-"

Trixie yanked her hands away. "I don't care what Sister Julienne said! I don't care if the hospital staff won't let me in! I _need_ to see her Cynthia, you don't understand!" she stepped away and closed her eyes to stop any more tears from falling.

"I do understand Trixie."

Guilt flooded though her. She always pushed everyone away when she most needed them. She always got angry when she wasn't in control. She couldn't afford to lose her friends at Nonnatus, she didn't know what she would do without them.

A hand was laid on her arm. "I'll come to the London with you." Sister Mary Cynthia spoke so softly, as if she was a child and was easily spooked.

At that moment in time, she did feel like a child. She needed help. She needed to be strong for Patsy.

Trixie turned on her heel, wiped any remaining tears away and smiled. "Now?" she whispered.

Sister Mary Cynthia was smiling gently. "Yes Trixie. But we need to let Sister Julienne know where we are going."

Trixie frowned, panic rising up. "Who's with Patsy?" her voice broke slightly but she held her resolve. She wouldn't allow herself to keep bursting into tears.

"Doctor Turner went with her. She's in safe hands."

Trixie breathed out in relief. At least Patsy wouldn't be alone if she woke up.

"How about you go and get cleaned up. And I'll go and inform Sister Julienne where we're going." Sister Mary Cynthia said. Trixie smiled and made to leave the room. "Oh Trixie. Can you pack up some of Patsy's belongings? We can take them with us."

Trixie nodded and scurried from the room and up the stairs. She quickly sorted herself out and packed Patsy a small case containing her clothes and various other items. Deciding to keep her uniform on as it might help her get into the hospital and see Patsy. She could always rely on her uniform to protect her and demand she gets what she wanted. It had an air of authority and determination, which is what she needed.

She paused, glancing around the room she shared with the redhead. Memories came flooding back…when Barbara first came to Nonnatus and they danced together…all their chats…when Trixie cried herself to sleep and Patsy held her until sleep took her…when Patsy had one of their nightmares and she comforted her friend…when Patsy told her about the imprisonment camp in Singapore and she told Patsy about her childhood and her father…when Patsy first moved into Nonnatus...

Shaking her head, she walked firmly out of the room, deciding to leave the bedside lamps on. She knew she would put off going to bed for as long as she can until her body demands she get some sleep.

Flying down the stairs, she met both Cynthia and Sister Julienne.

"Nurse Franklin, Sister Mary Cynthia had told me that you want to go to the London-"

Trixie cut in. "Sister, I know its late and everything. But I just need to see her. I need to make sure she is alright for my own peace of mind. If I simply ring, they won't give me any information because we aren't her blood relation." She was almost surprised at her tone of voice, it was so steady, so calm.

Sister Julienne took her hands and held them tightly. "I understand Nurse Franklin. If you need to see Patsy then that's what you'll do. We are her family. But you must let us know her condition as soon as possible. There has been no word from Doctor Turner as of yet."

Trixie nodded and opened her mouth to say thank you, when there was a knock at the door. Sister Mary Cynthia said she would answer it and tiptoed away. Trixie followed the young nun to collect her things, whilst saying thank you to Sister Julienne.

"Have you seen Patsy? Is she home?" the welsh voice carried down the hallway and Trixie recognised it immediately. She ran over to the door and looked the woman up and down.

"Delia! What are you doing here?"

"I haven't heard from Patsy. We had an argument earlier on and I want to make sure she's alright. Is she home?" Delia looked behind them, as if to conjure the redhead nurse out of nowhere.

"Delia…" Trixie stepped forward and ushered the younger woman into the hallway. She could hear the rain cut off as Cynthia closed the door. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

The colour drained from Delia's face. "What-what's happened to her? Is she alright? Is she here?" there was a tremor in her voice, unshed tears began to fill her eyes.

Trixie's heart broke as she reached out and took Delia's' shaking hands. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked the Welshwoman dead in the eye.

"Patsy is in hospital."

 **A/N argh I can't believe I did this to our Patsy and Delia! Let me know what you think. PLEASE don't hate me, I will make sure everything works out for the best….or will I? *evil laugh, rubs hands together***

 **Thank you for reading. Please review.**


End file.
